moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Crevan
"I put the laughter in slaughter"- ''Something Sebastian mutters to himself. Sebastian is the twin brother of Crona Crevan. He is an assassin for the Shatter Scythe Clan and the Shadow Council. He's playing a large part in the Shadows of Fel campaign. 'Appearance' Sebastian is clad in the skin of a Worgen. Patches of dried blood spot the armor, especially around the hands. Along with blood, parts of the fur is burned. Through the bloodied eye sockets of his helmet, his glowing yellow eyes are full of madness and dementia. Sebastian calls his daggers "Lefty" and "Orwell". 'Biography' '''The Burning Crusade' Sebastian was raised as a Forsaken shortly before The Dark Portal opened, his past is fuzzy at best. When The Dark Portal opened, Sebastian was already a Death Stalker and he was sent to the new world to scout it out. He was captured by the Alliance during a mission in Terokkar and was held in Allerian Stronghold for a few months. He escaped by dislodging his arm and beating the guards to death with it. He completed his inital mission and returned to Undercity to train new Death Stalkers. Wrath of the Lich King When The Horde was called to the frozen wastes of Northrend, Sebastian wasted no time in heading over and helping to establish Vengeance Landing in the Howling Fjord. After Vengeance Landing was set up, Sebastian was given a mission to assassinate the leaders of the Vrykul, specifically Ingvar and Ymiron. Ingvar was childsplay, all it took was a simple throat-slit. Ymiron, however, was a different story. Before Sebastian had a chance to slay him, Ymiron discovered him and hurled him from the top of Utgarde Keep. He drifted down the currents until he washed up in Grizzly Hills. He was saved by a group of orcs looking to set up a base camp in Grizzly Hills. Sebastian agreed to put his mission on hold and help build Conquest Hold. One day as he was out gathering wood he was ambushed by a Worgen. Sebastian killed the Worgen and took it's pelt as a trophy, he later got a leatherworker to make his armor out of the pelt. After Conquest Hold was built a messanger arrived from Vengeance Landing and gave Sebastian a new mission, help the Forsaken set up a base in Dragonblight. Sebastian, traveled to Dragonblight and helped build a base overlooking New Hearthglen. Out of bordom and well waiting for a new mission, Sebastian helped the people of Venomspite eliminate the Scarlet Onslaught in Dragonblight. He stayed in Venomspite for awhile, and when no new mission showed up, Sebastian left to explore the rest of Northrend. Sebastian was in Icecrown when a Forsaken messanger came up to him, his original mission was back on. Heading back to the Howling Fjord. This time, Sebastian was stronger and had a burning wil. He assassinated Ymiron and ate his head. Sebastian was reported to be there when The Lich King was killed, but he melded into the shadows before anyone got a good look at him. Cataclysm Sebastian was sent to Gilneas when the reefs around it shattered and allowed ships to sail in. His mission was simple, invade Gilneas city and kill Genn Greymane. However, a Worgen stole a bat and flew over his camp, bombing it. Sebastian was able to survive by hiding in a metal supply cart. He survived but everyone else in the camp died. Ashamed of himself, Sebastian resigned as a Death Stalker. Mists of Pandaria When the southern mists parted, Sebastian headed to Pandaria in hopes of redeeming himself somehow. Is was there he meet a shaman, named Wulkfar, who took him in as a brother in arms. Touched, Sebastian joined his clan. Sebastian embraced orcish culture and had his Worgen pelt trophy turned into armor. It was not to last though, for the clan broke up. Losing his only friends, Sebastian went mad and lost all qualms. Sebastian then joined the Shatter Scythe Clan as an assassin and spy. Shadows of Fel Sebastian joined with Shatter Scythe Clan right as Shadows of Fel started. Due to all the time Sebastian as spent in Shadowmoon Valley, he has developed a taste for fel blood, which is simply driving Sebastian even crazier. The only person in his clan he respects is Karigal Felscorn, the rest are nothing more then food and interesting parts to him.